familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Fay 1641 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Early Colonial American Immigrant John Fay (1641-1690). He first arrived in New England from Gravesend England on the Speedwell on 27 June 1656. He was married twice - Mary Brigham (-1676) and Susanna Shattuck (1642-1716). There are nearly 30 marriages between Fay and Shattuck family in the early generations. Ancestry The surname Fay is frequently found in France, Ireland, Germany, Spain, Italy, Switzerland and less frequently in a number of other European lands. It has connection to the Huguenots and early English and Irish records. Research Notes Family Trees * Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors * Jonathan Fay Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors A B * Blake, Eli W, Sr (1795-1886) - ( EFWhitney, EFay, BFay, JFay2, JFay1) - Inventor * Blake, Eli W, Jr (1836-1895) - distinquished scientist. * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - (( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1) - 41st US President, Vice President, Representative to Congress, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above F * Adrian Fay (1840-) -''' (son of Aleander) served 4 years in the civil war in the 108th NY Regt. Captured and confined 9 months at Andersonville prison. * ''' Fay, Alcauder (1816-1903) - ( NFay, JFay, SFay2, SFay1, JFay) - Civil War Veteran - 94th New York Regt. - 7 children * Fay, Ben F (1783-1863) - (Son of Joseph ) veteran war of 1812, militia colonel - unmarried. * Fay, John II (1669-1747) - (son of John) co-founder of Westboro MA, early town officer and militia captain. * Fay, Joseph (1741-1824) - (brother of Solomon) revolutionary war minuteman of 1775 * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( JFay3, JFay2, JFay1) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. * Fay, Marcus M (1844-1933) - '''( AFay, NFay, JFay, SFay2, SFay1, '''JFay1) - civil war veteran, 9th NY Cavalry. * Fay, Mary (1743-1801) - (Stephen Fay (1715-1781), JFay2, JFay1) - Wife of Moses Robinson (1741-1813) - 2nd Governor of the Vermont Republic. * Fay, Nehemiah (1776-1856) - veteran of 1812 War, defense of Boston. * Fay, Samuel (1673-1732) - (Son of JFay1) - founder of Westboro MA. * Fay, Samuel (1735-) - (brother of Solomon) soldier in the French War in the Crown Point Expedition. * Fay, Seth (1757-1779) -''' (brother of Solomon) - Lieutenant in the revolutionary army (died in 1779?) * ' Fay, Sherebiah (1758-1839) '- (brother of Solomon) - served 3 years in the revolutionary war * ''' Fay, Solomon (1734-1818) - ( SFay2, SFay1, JFay1) - soldier in the French War in the Crown Point Expedition. * Fay, Stephen, Capt (1715-1781) - ( JFay2, JFay1) - Capt. Stephen Fay was landlord of the Catamount Tavern in Bennington VT, the notorious hangout of the "Green Mountain Boys" of Ethan Allen in the American Revolutionary War. Today it is a historic site. G H * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, MFay, JFay1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Howe, Phineas (1739-1832) - (G-Grandfather of G.B. Howe) - American Revolutionary War minuteman, served until 1777 in Reed's Regiment. M P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, DNurse, PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Robinson, John S, Gov (1804-1860) - ( NRobinson, MFay, Stephen Fay (1715-1781), JFay2, JFay1) - 22nd Gov of Vermont W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Whitney, Eli (1765-1825) - ( EFay, BFay, JFay2, JFay1) - Famous inventor of the cotton gin. Category:Descendancy lists